


Basketball Incident

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basketball AU, M/M, no magic, they're all just humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: "we were playing a game of basketball and I elbowed you in the face and that’s a lot of blood I’m so sorry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball Incident

"I invited a friend to play with us, is that cool?" Jace asked, running up to Alec.

Alec looks at him in confusion, "Yeah, sure." He shrugs.

Jace turns and gestures for the stranger to come over, once he makes it over Jace introduces him, "This is Magnus."

Gorgeous, is the first thing that came into Alec's head. Legs so toned they could strangle a man, which is what they were technically doing to Alec. He was basically wearing leggings with a matching basketball jersey that was maybe one size too big. The shoes he wore were actually perfect for the game, and his nails were painted. His hair styled with so much hairspray, Alec could smell it from miles away.

"I'm Alexander, or Alec. Whichever you prefer, I don't really mind." Alec rambles on, holding his hand out for Magnus to shake, which he does with a small smirk played on his lips.

"Magnus Bane." They shake hands for longer than they should, Alec pulls away first.

"You sure you're up for a game with us? My guys can get kinda nasty out there," Alec asks, suddenly worried for the man, bouncing the ball in his hand off the ground once.

"I'm more than just a pretty face, darling." Magnus answers, taking the ball from Alec's hands and walking past him. Alec watches him walk off and turns back to Jace, a look of disbelief on his face.

Jace just shrugs and follows after Magnus.

Soon, they all come together and choose their teams. Alec & Jace as team captains and Magnus obviously gets chosen for Jace's team.

They start the game. Alec's team is losing by two points. He's trying to cover Magnus but he's really quick on his feet.

"You are more than just a pretty face," Alec says, watching as someone tosses the ball to Magnus as Alec's covering him. His chest slightly pressed up against Magnus' back.

"Didn't I tell you," Magnus answers, trying once to fake Alec out but it was unsuccessful.

"Who knew someone could move so fast in leggings," Alec teases, arms coming up to block Magnus' view for any other players.

"You should see me in the bedroom, sweetheart," Magnus smirks, pushing his ass back against Alec's crotch, throwing him off guard and faking him out once again. But, Alec trips over his feet, and when Magnus goes to turn he elbows Alec straight in the nose.

"Ow, fuck!" Alec yells, quickly holding his nose, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He's pacing back and forth in pain while others crowd around him and try to get him to stop moving.

"Alec?" Jace breaks through the crowd, seeing Alec holding his nose and small dots of blood stain his white shirt.

"What the hell happened?!" He asks, eyes darting between Alec and Magnus.

"He was covering me , I said some slightly inappropriate things, I may have elbowed him in the nose, and oh my god that's a lot of blood," Magnus says, while pulling Alec's hands away from his nose. "I'm so sorry, darling."

"Stop calling me that." Alec says under his breath, snatching his wrists from Magnus' grasp.

Holding his nose once again he walks to sit on the bench by the basketball court, "I'm fine! Continue the game!" He yells back to the teams.

Jace hesitantly says, "Someone from my team's gonna have to sit this one out."

"I'll check on Alexander." Magnus offers, walking towards Alec before anyone gets a word in.

"I'm fine." Alec says before Magnus even sits down. His nose is plugged and his head is tilted forward while his elbows are on his knees.

"I'm sorry for hitting you in the nose and saying the things I said back there," Magnus says to him, awkwardly looking everywhere but him.

"It's whatever." Alec answers.

"Maybe I could take you out for a drink, as an apology?" Magnus suggests, watching as Alec's shoulders shift.

"I'm not-" He begins.

"As friends." Magnus adds.

After a long pause, Alec finally says, "That would be nice, I guess."

Magnus smiles fondly, "Okay, great. Do you want to come back to my place? I can fix all the damage i've done to your nose, darling." He asks, beginning to stand.

"Yeah, okay." Alec stands with him, waving off Jace a signal that they're leaving.

They carry on walking, small talk all the way to Magnus' apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 AM this time.


End file.
